


Second Stage

by jkateel



Series: Stages of Grief [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season 2 spoilers, The Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkateel/pseuds/jkateel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Virgin," Moriarty had nicknamed Sherlock and, though John hates to admit it, he was right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Stage

**Author's Note:**

> A short little drabble I wrote to get a feel for John's voice.

When John looks back on it, he wonders if he should have stopped Sherlock from going after Moriarty. The late consulting criminal  _had_ warned him off, but Sherlock had only seen that as a challenge. He had been out of his league, though; Sherlock had, as the phrase went, brought a knife to a gun fight.   
  
_Virgin,_ Moriarty had nicknamed Sherlock and, though John hates to admit it, he was right. Sherlock had not been ready to take down Moriarty, a man who could bomb half of London and make it look like a gas leak, unravel the delicate operations of a counter-terrorism unit and create four lines of code that could open any door. Sherlock was just a man in a sheet half the time, who would have killed himself to prove that he was clever.  
  
That realization nearly kills John. What if Moriarty did exactly that? Made Sherlock kill himself to prove he was clever?  
  
“You idiot,” he whispers, hands shaking. “You fucking idiot.” 


End file.
